Patience is a Virtue
by The Black Rose445
Summary: The Prowler has been searching for one particular assassiano for many a week now, and his patience is running thin. What happens when he finally finds him? The story is alot better than the summary, thankfully. :) Ratings will change as the story progresses. oh this will be yaoi, by the way. eventually.


I don't own AC or any of these characters. This may end up accidentally majorly OOC. sorry.

* * *

Il Lupo perched himself on the peak of the clock tower, scanning the bustling market square below for his mark. Well, not really a mark. More of a personal target; an intrigue, if you will. His sharp eyes couldn't quite make out the exact faces of the people below, but hopefully he wouldn't have to. Hopefully he would be able to pick out his mark just by the clothing. Shifting down lower on the roof, Il Lupo was hard to see, even though he was situated on the tallest building close to this area; his dark-colored robes made him difficult to pick out, especially from a distance. He hoped to use this to his advantage.

"Patience is a virtue," Il Lupo muttered to himself,"One that I seem to lack."He had been crouching on the roof of the clock tower for nearly an hour and yet to see his mark. Just as he was about to get up and leave for the day, he spotted a glimpse of red in the mass of dull commoner colors. It's a short flash, but more than enough to alert Il Lupo of the man's entrance to the square; of his marks entrance to the square.

Ezio Auditore de Firenze, master assassin and hero of the Assassin's Brotherhood. Il Lupo watched him pass through this part of town often enough to infer that it was one of his regular meeting spots. The assassin was normally in the company of another; sometimes a man, sometimes a woman. He moves across the square with a purpose, vanishing into an alleyway behind the tavern. Il Lupo stood quickly and pursued the assassin, cursing when he landed on the roof of the building only to find he had lost his mark.

_"_Where did he…?" Il Lupo's words trailed off as a drop of water landed in the hollow of his throat.

Not a drop of water, but the tip of a blade.

Il Lupo froze, his breath caught in his chest. He knew he would be caught eventually- prowling around like he did was not by any means un-noticeable- but he had not expected to be caught so soon.

Or in this manner.

A soft chuckle, so close to his ear that he swore he could feel the vibrations through the air, broke the uneasy silence hanging around them.

"If mimicking the assassin's is your goal, you happen to be doing a fine job of it. A word of advice; never chose the highest building around as a long-term scouting point unless you're begging to be caught. I could see you from a mile away, even if most people couldn't." Ezio's voice was calm and firm, almost similar to a father instructing a child what to-and not- do.

Il Lupo's eyes widened in surprise. He did not remember Ezio to be one who gave advice so easily to a potential enemy, but many things had changed since they last "knew" each other.

"I will keep that in mind for next time, Assassiano. Thank you," Il Lupo said as calmly as he could. A difficult task, staying calm, when you have a blade poised to kill you.

A soft scoff sent cool air against the back of Il Lupo's neck, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"You're courteous as well? I thought a few months as one of the Templar's dogs would have run that out of you. They really couldn't do it in three years?" Ezio removed his blade from Il Lupo's throat, but kept it drawn at his side. The Prowler watched the assassin carefully, feeling more like a cornered snake then the wolf that was his namesake. _Pathetic! _He scolded at himself. He could feel Ezio's eyes on him, but he suddenly found the tiles of the roof to be a very intriguing distraction.

"Why?" Ezio whispered. In Il Lupo's ears, however, the whisper rang louder than any scream-physical and mental. He raised his eyes to meet the other man's, stunned, almost, by how sadly beautiful they were.

"Why what?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why waste your skills on the Templars? Why not join us? Join me?!"

* * *

If you guys are confused by the end of this, I'm so sorry. Their relationship- or rather, past relationship- will be explained in later chapters.

Anyway! This is the first AC fic I've ever posted. please leave a comment on how it was/ what you thought of it/ what I need to fix. Thank you, guys, so much. :)

BTW I mainly wrote this because I can't find any other stories with this pairing. It makes me sad...

ATTENTION- due to many flames on this story and many others, I have moved most of my M-rated fics to AO3. You can find them there once they are all fully uploaded.


End file.
